raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Glenda Farrell
pisi|200px|Glenda Farrell filmis "Stolen Heaven" (1938) Glenda Farrell (30. juuni 1904 Enid, Oklahoma – 1. mai 1971 New York) oli USA filmi- tele- ja teatrinäitleja. Teda mäletatakse kõige enam elukogenud naisete ja "rumalate blondiinide" filmirollide poolest 1930. aastatel. Farrell hakkas teatrilaval esinema juba seitsmeaastaselt, kust ta jõudis lõpuks 1920. aastatel välja Broadwayle. Ta saabus Hollywoodi tummfilmiajastu lõpul. Tema tuntumad rollid on filmides "Väike Caesar" ("Little Caesar"; 1931), "Ma olen põgenenud sunnitööline" ("I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang"; 1932), "Vahakujude muuseumi müsteerium" ("Mystery of the Wax Museum"; 1933), "Gold Diggers of 1935" (1935), "Johnny Eager" (1941) ja "Inkade saladus" ("Secret of the Incas"; 1954) ning osatäitmisega enda filmiseeria "Torchy Blane" (1937–1939) seitsmes filmis. 1963. aastal võitis ta parima naiskõrvalosatäitja Emmy rolli eest telesarjas "Ben Casey". Peaaegu kuus aastakümmet kestnud karjääri jooksul mängis Farrell paljudes filmides, telesaadetes ja teatris. Ta lõpetas karjääri 1970. aastal raske vähi tõttu, mis tal oli diagnoositud. Farrell suri mõni aeg hiljem, 1971. aastal 66-aasta vanuselt. Varajane elu Glenda Farrell sündis 30. juunil 1904 Oklahoma osariigis Enidis Charles ja Wilhelmina "Minnie" Farrelli tütrena. Charles oli iiri ja Minnie saksa-prantsuse päritolu. Glendal oli kaks venda: Richard Watson "Dick" (1910–1980) ja Gene. Farrellid kolisid Wichitasse Kansases, kus Glenda käis katoliku koolis Mount Carmeli akadeemias. Karjäär Karjääri algusaastad Farrell alustas 1911. aastal seitsmeaastaselt näitlejakarjääri teatritrupis. Samal aastal mängis ta näidendis "Onu Tomi onnike" väikest Evat. Ta jätkas õpingute vahelt näitlemist paljudes teatritruppides. Pärast õpinguid näitles ta mitmes Broadway lavastuses New Yorgis ning mitmes teatrilavastuses San Diegos ja San Franciscos. Sel ajal töötas ta ka tantsijana. Farrell jäi 1921. aastal rasedaks, kui jätkas tantsimist veel mõnda aega. Raseduse ajal töötas ta kunstlillide tehases. Ta naasis teatrisse ja esines koos Charlotte Treadwayga lavastuses "Cobra and The Best People" Morosco Theatre'is Los Angeleses. pisi|left|Farrell filmis "Mary Stevens, M.D." (1933) 1928. aastal jättis Farrell oma seitsmeaastase poja Tommy enda ema Minnie kasvatada, et alustada Broadwayl teatrikarjääri. Samal aastal sai ta Erin O'Brien-Moore'i asemel rolli tunnustatud draamas "Skidding". Pärast seda näitles ta väikestes rollides mõrvamüsteeriumis "Divided Honors" (1929) ja Preston Sturgesi komöödias "Recapture" (1930). Nende rollide eest sai ta kiita The New York Timesi kriitikutelt. Järgimisena mängis ta pearolli lavastuses "Love, Honor, and Betray" (1930), kus tema kõrvalnäitlejateks olid Alice Brady ja noor Clark Gable. Edgar Wallace'i gängsteri-melodraamas "On the Spot" (1930–1931) tegi Farrell oma parima teatrirolli Marie Pouliskina. Ta tegi filmidebüüdi 1928. aastal väikse kõrvalrolliga George Jesseliga muusikalises komöödias "Lucky Boy". Tippaastad Hollywoodis Farrell saabus Hollywoodi tummfilmiajastu lõpul. Ta sõlmis 1930. aasta juulis pikaajalise lepingu First National Picturesiga. 1931. aastal sai ta naispeaosa Olga Stassoffina krimifilmis "Väike Caesar" (1931), mille lavastas Mervyn LeRoy. Tema vastasnäitlejad olid Edward G. Robinson ja Douglas Fairbanks juunior. 1931. aasta sõlmis Farrell lepingu Warner Brothersiga. Ta mängis 1932. aastal Broadway näidendis "Life Begins" rolli Florette Darienina; samal aastal linastus näidendi põhjal mängufilm, kus Farrell samuti samas rollis kaasa tegi. Ta mängis esimestel aastatel rohkem kui kahekümnes Warner Brothersi filmis palju eri rolle. Oma esimestes filmides näitles ta tarku ja elukogenuid naisi, sageli oli teises rollis Joan Blondell. Tema ja Blondell mängisid koos peaosas kokku üheksas filmis ning nad jäi sõpradeks kuni Farrelli surmani. pisi|Farrell filmi "Havana Widows" (1933) treileris Tema tuntumad rollid 1930. aastate alguses olid filmides "Väike Caesar", "Ma olen põgenenud sunnitööline" ("I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang"; 1932) koos Paul Muniga, "Havana Widows" (1933) koos Blondelliga, "Gambling Ship" (1933) koos Cary Grantiga, "Bureau of Missing Persons" (1933) koos Pat O'Brieniga, "Vahakujude muuseumi müsteerium" ("Mystery of the Wax Museum"; 1933) koos Lionel Atwilli ja Fay Wrayga ning "The Big Shakedown" (1934) koos Charles Farrelli ja Bette Davisega. Lisaks tegi ta muu hulgas kaasa veel Oscarile esitatud Frank Capra filmis "Daam üheks päevaks" ("Lady for a Day"; 1933), Frank Borzage' filmis "Man’s Castle", kus Farrelli vastasnäitlejad olid Spencer Tracy ja Loretta Young ning kahes muusikafilmis: "Gold Diggers of 1935" (1935) ja "Gold Diggers of 1937" (1936). Farrell oli 1930. aastatel Warner Brothersi üks tootlikumaid naisnäitlejaid. Tänu edule sai ta endale oma filmisarja, kus mängis elukogenud naisreporter Torchy Blane'i. Tema vastasnäitelja oli Barton MacLane. Selles rollis suutis Farrell rääkida ühe minuti jooksul 390–400 sõna. Farrell näitles Torchy Blane'i seitsmes filmis aastatel 1937–1939. Kokku linastus üheksa filmi, kus peategelaseks oli Torchy Blane; filmis "Torchy Blane in Panama" (1938) mängis pearolli Lola Lane ja ning filmiseeria viimases osas "Torchy Blane... Playing with Dynamite" (1939) Jane Wyman. Kui Farrelli leping Warner Brothersiga 1939. aastal lõpule hakkas jõudma, pakkus filmistuudio talle uut lepingut, kuid ta soovis filmides näitlemisest pausi teha. Ta otsustas uuesti keskenduda teatrikarjäärile ja suunduda New Yorgi teatrilavadele. Ta ütles, et näidendites mängimine andis talle suurema isikupära, samas kui filmides oli tal tunne, et tal puudub kontroll selle üle, mida ta teeb. Vabakutseline, tagasipöördumine Broadwayle ja televisioonis Farrell naasis Broadwayle 1939. aasta lõpus. Tal oli naispeaosa Pamela Barryna komöödianäidendis "Separate Rooms", mis esietendus Maxine Elliott Theatre'is 23. märtsil 1940. Komöödia oli edukas ja seda etendati kokku 613 korral. Viimane etendus anti 6. septembril 1941. Farrelli järgmine edukas Broadway näidend oli "The Overtons", mis esietendus 6. veebruaril 1945. Ta mängis peaosas Judith Bancroftina kokku 175 lavastuses kuni 7. juulini 1945. 1940. aastatel jätkas Farrell Broadway kõrval filmides näitlemist vabakutselisena, kuid varasemast harvemini. Ta mängis filmides paljude filmistuudiote juures, näiteks Columbia Pictures ja Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Ta mängis 1940. aastatel muu hulgas krimifilmis "Johnny Eager" (1941) koos Robert Taylori ja Lana Turneriga ning seitsmele Oscarile esitatud filmis "The Talk of the Town" (1942) koos Cary Granti ja Jean Arthuriga. Muud osatäitmised oli sellel ajal filmides "City Without Men" (1943), "Ever Since Venus" (1944) ja "I Love Trouble" (1948). Aastal 1949 hakkas Farrell esinema televisioonis, kuid jätkas ka filmis ja teatris. Televisioonis tegi ta debüüdi sarjas "The Chevrolet Tele-Theatre". Viimased aastad pisi|left|Farrell filmi "Smart Blond" (1937) treileris. See on "Torchy Blane'i" sarja esimene osa. 1950. aastatel tegi Farrell eri telesarjades palju külalalisesinemisi. Ta naasis filmimaailma filmiga "Inkade saladus" ("Secret of the Incas"). 1954. aastal linastunud seiklusfilmis mängisid muu hulgas Charlton Heston ja Robert Young. 1950. aastatel mängis Farrell naiskõrvalosa filmides "Susan Slept Here" (1954) koos Dick Powelliga, "The Girl in the Red Velvet Swing" (1955) koos Joan Collinsiga ning "Middle of the Night" (1959) koos Kim Novaki ja Fredric Marchiga. Televisioonis oli ta külalisesinejana sarjades "Studio One" (1949–1958), "General Electric Theater" (1959) ja "Wagon Train" (1959). 1963. aastal võitis Farrell Emmy auhinna parima naiskõrvalosa eest draamasarjas "Ben Casey". 1960. aastatel tegi ta külalisrolle telesarjades "Rawhide" (1963), "The Fugitive" (1963), "Bonanza" (1964) ja "Bewitched" (1969), mis jäi ka tema viimaseks telerolliks. 1964. aastal näitles ta koos supertähe Elvis Presleyga filmis "Kissin' Cousins". Tema viimaseks filmirolliks jäi 1968. aastal tehtud draamatriller "Tiger by the Tail", mille järel jäi ta lühikeseks ajaks pensionile, kuid naasis igavusest teatrisse tööle. Farrell näitles Broadway menukas komöödianäidendis "Forty Carats", mis esietendus Morosco Theatre'is 26. detsembril 1968; tema rolli oli naiskõrvalosa Maud Hayesina. Komöödiat etendati kokku 780 korral, viimane etendus anti 7. septembril 1970. Samal aastal oli Farrellil diagnoositi kopsuvähk, kuid ta esines näidendis lõpuni. Pärast seda tuli Farrellil 59-aastast kestnud näitlejakarjäär tervise halvenemise tõttu lõpetada. Farrell sai 8. veebruaril 1960 filmikarjääri eest Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 6524 Hollywood Boulevard omanimelise tähe. Isiklik elu ja surm Farrell oli elu jooksul abielus kaks korda. Esimest korda abiellus ta 17-aastaselt filmitoimetaja Thomas Albert Richardsiga (1899–1946) aastal 1921. 7. oktoobril 1921 sündis neile poeg, Tommy Richards. Noorel perel ei olnud elamiseks piisavalt raha, mistõttu pidid nad asuma elama Farrelli vanemate juurde. Abielu lõppes lahutusega 1929. aastal. 11-aastase Tommy perekonnanimi vahetati Richardsi asemel Farrelliks 1932. aastal. Tommy sai sarnaselt emaga näitlejaks, ta tegi filmidebüüdi 1944. aastal. Glenda toetas täielikult oma poega. Tommy suri 82-aastaselt 9. mail 2004. Farrellil oli 1930. aastal suhe näitleja Humphrey Bogartiga ja aastatel 1930–1933 Hollywoodi stsenaristi Robert Riskiniga. Farrell oli kogu elu jooksul sõprussuhe näitlejate Mary Briani ja Joan Blondelliga. Vabal ajal tegeles Farrell oma lemmikajaviite – poodlemisega. Farrell abiellus teist korda Dr. Henry Rossiga (1902–1991) vaiksel tseremoonial 19. jaanuaril 1941 New Jersey osariigis Passaicis. Farrell ja Ross oli kohtunud aasta varem. Aastal 1942 müüs Farrell Los Angeleses asuva kodu ja kolis idarannikule, kus asus elama New Yorki. Farrell ja Ross ostsid ka 50 aakri suuruse kinnisvara New Yorgi osariigis Southeastis Brewsteri külas. Nad olid abielus 30 aastat kuni Farrelli surmani. 1970. aastal diagnoositi Farrellil kopsuvähk, kuigi ta ei olnud kunagi suitsetanud. Haiguse lõpufaasis veetis ta aega ka Floridas. Farrell suri 66-aastaselt 1. mail 1971 enda kodus New Yorgis. Ta maeti West Pointi surnuaeda New Yorgi osariigis. Kui Ross 89-aastaselt 1991. aastal suri, maeti ta oma naise kõrvale. Osaline filmograafia Teatrirollid Kirjandus * Välislingid * * Overview for Glenda Farrell. TCM Farrell Farrell Farrell Farrell